1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for a recording and/or reproducing device, and more particularly, method and apparatus determining the title of a recorded broadcast program.
2. Background of the Related Art
Since diverse programs have been offered by a lot of broadcast channels, users are often likely to use timer recording to record the programs so as to watch the recorded programs at convenient times. In order to set timer recording of a desired program, users should specify a recording start time as well as a recording end time or a recording duration time by referring to a program time table. To ensure that the entirety of the desired program is recorded during a timer recording interval, users usually specify the recording duration time that is long enough to cover the running time of the desired program in order to prevent the desired program from being recorded only partially.